


Buone intenzioni

by Geilie



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, Good Intentions, Introspection, Protective Dean, Sad Sam
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-26
Updated: 2013-04-26
Packaged: 2017-12-27 18:58:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/982443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Geilie/pseuds/Geilie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>A volte vorrebbe che Dean non cercasse di ostacolarlo per principio, sempre e comunque, senza neanche </i>provare <i>a capire.</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	Buone intenzioni

**Author's Note:**

> Scritta in occasione del [Writing  ~~Day~~  Weekend!](http://24hours-of-fun.livejournal.com/tag/regolamento) organizzato da [24 hours of fun](http://24hours-of-fun.livejournal.com/) tra il 13/04/13 e il 14/04/13.  
>   
>   
>  **PROMPT #17**  - [The Animals - Don’t let me be misunderstood](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=vstNm5xzuKM)  
>    
>  **Autore:** Geilie  
>  **Fandom:** Supernatural  
>  **Personaggi:** Sam, Dean  
>  **Rating:** giallo; Pg15 (più che altro per il linguaggio)  
>  **Avvertimenti:** introspettiva, malinconica e ambientata in uno qualunque dei tanti momenti in cui Sam prende una decisione importante che Dean (a ragione o a torto) considera sbagliata.

**Buone intenzioni**  
 _(279 parole)_  
   
A volte vorrebbe che Dean non cercasse di ostacolarlo per principio, sempre e comunque, senza neanche  _provare_  a capire.  
Sa di aver fatto delle grandi stronzate, in passato, sa di aver corso dei rischi che forse avrebbe potuto evitare di correre, ma sa anche che Dean ha fatto altrettante stronzate e corso altrettanti rischi, se non di più: è andato all’inferno, per salvargli la vita, e senza neanche chiedergli cosa ne pensasse. Ha fatto patti con demoni, con angeli, perfino con la Morte, e tutto sempre per proteggere lui.  
Sam vuole un bene dell’anima a suo fratello - suo fratello è la sua famiglia e i Winchester mettono la famiglia davanti a tutto e tutti - e apprezza che Dean si preoccupi per lui, che l’abbia cresciuto, che sia ancora in grado di dirgli “stai facendo una cazzata, Sammy, dacci un taglio”, ma a volte vorrebbe che Dean fosse in grado di accettare il fatto che qualcuno possa voler fare una cazzata - o un sacrificio, a seconda dei punti di vista - per il suo bene, come lui è sempre stato pronto a fare per il bene delle persone che gli stanno a cuore.  
Perciò Sam farà quel che farà, andrà avanti senza guardarsi indietro, sperando che le sue intenzioni non vengano fraintese. È umano, solo umano, e alla fine i suoi sbagli peseranno forse più delle buone azioni, sulla bilancia di Dio, ma va bene così. Finché può illudersi che i suoi peccati servano a tenere al sicuro la sua famiglia, va bene così.  
L’unica assoluzione di cui a Sam è sempre importato, in fondo, è anche l’unica che non mancherà mai di arrivare: quella di Dean.


End file.
